For fire arm users, it is important to properly adjust the sight to coincide with the direction of a shot. Various types of ammunition by various manufacturers may have different firing characteristics. A hunter commonly tests his firing arm to insure alignment with the sight.
Testing alignment is particularly important when using a shotgun. The pattern that the shot from a shotgun makes is very important. The shot pattern can vary widely between various types and brands. It is, therefore, necessary to properly calibrate a shotgun for accurate shooting.
When hunting, patterning of a shotgun is commonly carried out in the woods. A piece of paper is propped up against a tree or other supporting structure while the hunter takes a practice shot. Several drawbacks to such an approach should be evident to hunters. First, it is often difficult to secure a piece of paper with implements found in the woods. The large size paper needed and the means to hold it is often cumbersome and hard to come by. Second, it is common that the target is located at or very near the ground. This does not provide an accurate angle for patterning.
Known targets such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,048,155 and 4,811,956 each offer a target holding solution. Each of the target mechanisms are very complex and are believed to be expensive to manufacture. Also, the weight associated with the complex mechanisms is believed to make these target holders not suitable for traveling in a pack for a day in the woods.